1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propeller and to a horizontal-axis wind turbine, and particularly relates to a propeller in which a tilted part is formed so that the distal end parts of the propeller vanes of a wind turbine are tilted toward the front surfaces of the propeller vanes, and to a horizontal-axis wind turbine that uses the propeller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Horizontal-axis propeller turbines have been used in the past as wind turbines for wind power generators. Large propeller wind turbines having propeller vane lengths on the order of 10 m to 50 m are used, and propeller turbines in which the distal ends of the vanes are narrowed are in mainstream use due to rotational efficiency. The reason for this is that the rotational speed of the distal ends of long propeller vanes is naturally higher than that of the proximal ends. Accordingly, it is believed that air resistance increases, and rotational speed decreases when the chord length of the distal ends of the propeller vanes is increased. The conventional propeller also allows the wind received by the propeller to escape in the centrifugal direction, and significant loss occurs.